Limerence
by touko-sama
Summary: (n) the act of being utterly infatuated with another.


**this story takes place after undertale's main story, on the surface! this story contains pairings such as soriel, papyton, friskriel and alphyne. if you don't like these pairings, please don't hate!**

Monsters and humans, after hundreds of years, finally lived in peace. Of course, there were people who disagreed with the settlement of the monsters on the surface, and some of the monsters even suffered for their own existence- occasionally, rocks were thrown, abuse was directed, but… the monsters chose to live their life as normal, chose to ignore the abusers; for the most part, this chosen obliviousness was beneficial to the monsters.

Toriel worked as a schoolteacher, in a school where both monsters and humans were taught together. Frisk went there, and she opted- usually- to befriend the monster-children, rather than the humans. She just found it easier to make friends with monsters than humans- she was viewed as strange, of course, but was generally nice to everyone.

Her best friend was Asriel, who she had finally persuaded to not give up on the world. At first, Asgore and Toriel were unwilling to believe that this was truly their son, but after a little while they had finally managed to get used to having Asriel around. Toriel, Asriel and Frisk lived under the same roof.

Sans and Papyrus lived together also- Sans refused to leave his brother to fend for himself, as he was slightly nervous that the taller skeleton wouldn't be able to function in human society- with Undyne and Alphys nearby. They often watched Mettaton's TV show, or anime together, and always invited Asgore, so he could beeducated in the art of 'the Animes'.

It was a fine afternoon. Asriel and Frisk had come running into the house, giggling about something that had happened at school. Toriel seemed shattered, a tired smile curving her maw, her optics half-closed in fatigue. The two twelve-year-olds raced up the stairs, leaving Toriel on her own on the bottom floor of the house.

A long, loud exhalation escaped the female's pursed lips, and she closed her eyes, reaching for her phone. A text from Sans- nothing out of the ordinary.

 _feeling bonely, tori?_ read the text from the skeleton, and Toriel giggled, thinking of a way to respond. Sans' puns always bested hers, but he seemed to still like her puns.

 _Sorry, Sans… I can't think of a way to respond. I'm very tired at the moment, and I look awful!_ She finally typed, a bit irritated with herself that she hadn't managed to think of any puns. There was a moment of nothing, and for a moment, Toriel worried Sans had gotten bored of her. But a wave of relief washed over the female when she saw the little animated icon indicating that he was typing.

 _don't worry about it. i'm sure you look goat-geous!_ The second text said, and instead of simply giggling, she blushed additionally.

 _Well, I did eat a salad for my lunch- lettuce celebrate me being healthy for once!_ She giggled, upon writing the pun, quite proud of herself for doing so.

Sans quickly replied, _good one, tori. i'm pear-oud of you._

"SANS, CAN YOU _STOP_ TEXTING TORIEL!?" Papyrus screamed, standing behing the sofa of which Sans nonchalantly lay upon, waiting for Tori's next reply. He laughed under his breath, seemingly oblivious to Papyrus' shouting.

"calm down, bro." Sans said, his vision flickering upward to his brother briefly, before his phone went off with Toriel's latest text. The hooded skeleton's immediate priority was then reading that text.

 _You're so funny, Sans!_ She replied, and a blue glow arose slightly on the skeleton's cheeks. Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING, SANS?"

"m'not blushin', ya _numbskull_." Sans laughed, as his phone vibrated again.

 _Hey Sans, why did the vampire go to the big city?_ Read Toriel's latest text, and Sans replied, _i don't know, why?_

 _He was looking for his 'necks' victim!_ At that point, Sans began to laugh too, and without him noticing it his cheeks burned a brighter blue.

 _i bet being a vampire sucks, tho_

"SANS, YOU ARE CLEARLY BLUSHING!"

"shut up, ya _bone_ head."

"SERIOUSLY, IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, JUST ASK! SHE IS OBVIOUSLY SMITTEN WITH YOU SINCE YOU TWO SPEND EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY _TEXTING EACHOTHER!"_

Sans stayed quiet, his aqua-coloured blush fading slightly. Perhaps… he should? He knew he had 'a thing' for Toriel, but… how would she take it? She was starting to reconcile with Asgore, and perhaps she wanted to get back together with _him…_ he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk putting his friendship with Toriel on the line, but then again… how was anything going to happen for the two of them if he just stalled. So perhaps…

 _tori, can i stop being so 'humerus' for a sec?_ he sent, and gulped.

"SO YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING IT, YOU LAZYBONES?"

"i suppose."

 _Yes, of course. What is it you want? ]:)_ Toriel replied, using her signature 'goat' smiley, the phone's vibrations chattering against the bones on his hand.

 _so i've been thinking about this for a while, and there was something i kinda want to ask you. just don't take it the wrong way pls_ Sans replied, feeling a little nervous. By now, Papyrus had moved onto the sofa, and was watching the conversation intently. Sans' ocularies fixated briefly upon his brother, before the two both jumped at the vibration of the phone against the pun-making skeleton's hand.

 _I will not take it the wrong way, Sans. Go ahead._

Sans' eyes widened, and his alabaster finger hovered over his phone screen, and he swallowed, feeling his metaphorical heart jumping to his throat.

"WELL, GO ON SANS. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"it's hard, okay!?" spat the hoodie-wearing monster, and Papyrus whimpered, making Sans immediately feel guilty. "sorry, bro."

"IT'S OKAY, SANS. I ALREADY FORGIVE YOU." Papyrus accepted, and Sans patted his prother on the head a couple times, smirking.

"'kay, bro. m'doin' it now."

 _do you wanna go on a date, tori? just you and me? grillby opened a new place, and i was thinking maybe we could go._

Send. Sans had never been so tense in his life, and subconsciously he placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder for a sliver of support. "DON'T WORRY SANS! IT'LL BE FINE!"

The phone then vibrated, and the brother gasped in unison. Hesitantly, the skeleton opened his texts, and read Toriel's reply.

 _Of course! I would love to go on a date with you, Sans!_

The relief that the hooded skeleton felt at that moment was probably the most he had ever felt in his entire life.

 **so that was part 1! tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review! thanks for checking this out!**


End file.
